Saved by love
by Synette
Summary: Harsh language. I like odd couples. JB
1. I blame you, Yusuke

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!! *Cries* so sad....  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !  
  
Chapter1: I blame you, Yusuke.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ ! ^Somewhere in Makai^  
  
"Damn it Yusuke! It's your fault I'm alone in the middle of demon world!" a very angry Botan yelled at nothing. "If you hadn't run off I won't have had to go after you! If I hadn't gone after you then my oar wouldn't have broken in the middle of the Demon world itself!" Botan hadn't perceived that her yelling was attracting demons, so she continued to yell and cruse at the Yusuke that wasn't there.  
  
"Hey grille! How about you for get about this 'Yusuke' bum and come have a good time with us?" asked a demon who had enough courage to come out in to the open. Botan froze the minute she heard the demon start talking. This was far from good. She was alone in Makai and no one who would care could hear her scream. Damn you, Yusuke.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ ! ^Somewhere else in Makai^  
  
Jin was flying threw the clouds trying to clam down. Damn it, why did Risho have to always push Touya around like that? It made him so mad that he could hardly see strait. Touya didn't even do anything to him! Jin stopped flying when he heard someone screaming. It sounded like it was a girl screaming.  
  
Jin flew as fast as he could to the source of the screams and found that ferry girl that Yusuke was always with. She was surrounded by low class demons that he usually wouldn't even notice. But if he were a frail ferry girl, they would seem like the bogie man to him.  
  
She screamed again and Jin flew down in front of her, grabbed her, and flew off again. By the time any of them had noticed Jin was already miles away.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ ! ^Many hours later^  
  
When Botan woke up she was in a room like no other she had seen before. The walls looked like they were craved from stone (and they most likely were), the floor was a dark almost black marble like stone and there were huge windows on the left side wall.  
  
Botan got up from the bed she was on that was made out of what looked like furs and walked to the door. As she was about to try the handle the handle started to move. Botan saw this and ran back to the makeshift bed. She threw herself on it and tried to make it look like she was still sleeping.  
  
The door finally opened and Risho and Bakken entered. They walked over to the bed and looked at Botan. "It's a shame such a beautiful girl had to be found by Jin. What a waste." Risho said as he went to stroke Botan's face.  
  
"Ya, really and she looks like she would be great. Just look at her body!" Bakken replied as he gawked at her chest. They both heard someone running down the halls and bolted from the room. It wouldn't be in there favor if Jin caught them touching his prize.  
  
Jin came in the room and he too, went over to the bed. In his arms were as many medical things that he could find. It didn't seem to matter to him that Botan wasn't even hurt. Botan moved when she saw it was only Jin and that he wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Jin looked up and smiled at her when he saw that she was fine. "Good thing that you're ok, 'cause Urameshi would have had me head!" :I can't type his accent! Don't hate me for it, unless you already hated me..:  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here? Did you sent Risho and Bakken to check on me? Because they were in here," Botan blurted out. The smile rapidly left Jin's face when he found out that Bakken and Risho were in his territory "Oh, I shouldn't have said that should I have?"  
  
Jin stood up quickly pulling Botan up with him. "We need to get you out of here and fast." : I give up!: Jin said quickly not even saying anything to her questions. Botan tried to pull away from him but he didn't let go, he only tightened his grasp. Botan yelled out when he started to hurt her but he didn't notice.  
  
"Jin let go! NOW!!!" Botan shrieked in his ear and he finally snapped out of his coma like state. Jin looked at Botan's bruised and sprained wrist. Oh shit, Urameshi will have his head on a platter, most likely sliver. "Why didn't you let go? Did you kidnap me when Yusuke finds out..." Botan trailed off for an affect. Better make that hung on a wall over a fireplace.  
  
"Sorry about your wrist. You are in the shi no bi territory, in my room. No I didn't send Risho and Bakken to check on you. No, It's a good thing that you told me that Bakken and Risho were in here other wise I wouldn't have been able to defend you." Jin told Botan trying to get her to overlook telling Yusuke about him hurting her.  
  
"Wait, defend me from what may I ask?" Botan asked him hesitantly. Jin looked at her like she was crazy and shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts. He finally turned to her and told her,  
  
"They singled you out and they want you. I'm not about to let them have you, either. That's why I need to take you away from here. I know a place where they don't know about, let alone be able to get there." Botan sauntered over to Jin and gestured for him to take her to the alleged safe heaven.  
  
"It had better be safe wind boy." She told him as he picked her up and carried her to one of the vast windows and took off towards the safety of his undisclosed spot.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !  
  
Well, what did you think? Should I even bother to continue with this story or should I delete it? It's all up to the fans.  
  
-Synette 


	2. The four basic directions

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Last time, Jin told Botan that Risho and Bakken had singled her out and that he needed to get her out of there.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Chapter 2: The four basic directions  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
^In Sprit world^  
  
"Where should we start looking for Botan?" asked a concerned Kurama. Yusuke was pacing a hole in the floor and Hiei was in a corner. Kuwabara was late and hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out as we speak. Does any one know where Kuwabara is?" Koenma replied with a question of his own. Just as he finished saying that Kuwabara burst threw the door and demanded,  
  
"Hey what's going on? Why didn't Botan come and get me?" Yusuke glared at his long time friend who could be very dense at times.  
  
"What the hell do you think dumb ass?! Botan got lost in Makai!" Hiei snapped from the corner and Kurama just trying to think of a way to get Botan back from the dangers of the demon world.  
  
"What if we were to split up? Then we could look for her from the four basic directions. It would be a lot easier than having the four of us in one spot at the same time. Then we couldn't possibly get to her very quickly if she was on the other side of Makai, now could we?" Kurama suggested his idea and Koenma thought it over and thought of every thing that could possibly go wrong with the idea.  
  
"Ok, let's do that. Good work Kurama!" Koenma finally decided. Every one set out after that. Hiei to the north, Kurama to the east, Yusuke to the west, and Kuwabara to the south. They would meet in the middle of Makai.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* ^Where ever Jin and Botan are^  
  
"When are we going to get their Jin? We've been flying for hours!" Botan yelled over the wind to Jin. Jin looked down at the land below them and thought for a minute about where they were before finally replying to Botan,  
  
"We're gonna be getting' there soon. Don't fret lassie!" Botan looked down and if it weren't for Jin's tight hold on her then she would have fallen. They were at least hundreds of feet from the ground.  
  
"Jin How much longer do we have minute wise? I'm afraid of heights!" Botan once again screamed at Jin. Jin stopped in mid air then started to fly down wards. Botan screamed so loud but unfortunately, it was lost in the wind.  
  
"We are already there Lassie! You're afraid of heights? But you fly around on an oar all the time from what I've heard." Jin said as they landed on the ledge of a cliff.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid of heights! I may fly on an oar all the time but I never fly very height up and I rarely look down! Wait, you've heard things about me?" Asked Botan while Jin walked into the caves.  
  
"Um.... Hahaha would you look at that...um that rock over there!" Jin said trying to get Botan to forget about her questions. Unfortunately for him, Botan wasn't that dumb.  
  
"Stop trying to avoid the subject, Jin! You can up me down now, too!" Botan yelled while smacking him on his shoulder. He didn't even notice that she hit him. It wasn't because she was weak, well that was only part of it, but because he really strong. "JIN!!!"  
  
"What is it?" Jin said as Botan screamed his name at the top of her lungs. "You know, for someone as delicate as you, you sure do have a loud mouth." Jin then noticed that he was still holding her bridal style. He didn't know what it meant in Nigenkai but he sure as hell knew what it meant in Makai if a strong male weaker female down.  
  
"Jin, were are we? Are we in the north? It's really cold here." Botan continued her questions while Jin didn't even hear her. He was too busy thinking.  
  
'Let's review all that has happened this week. One, Risho is a bastard to Touya. Two, I find and rescue Yusuke's sexy ferry girl. Wait a second... did I just call her Yusuke's? Anyways, three, Risho and Bakken the ferry onna. Not good. Four, I had to take her to a secret location. Five, we are very much alone. Well some of those things are good I guess.' Jin had to end his thoughts there as he heard Botan scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" he asked very quickly as he got to her. She looked at him like he was an idiot and then finally told him,  
  
"I looked threw this entire place while you were zoned out and I came to one conclusion," At his look she continued. "There is only one bed and there is no way I'm sleeping on the floor." Botan said all of this in an eerily poisonous voice and it kind of, no really, terrified him.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Wow, another chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and sorry I took so long to update it. Anyways, what did you think? Suck- ie? Good? Bad? Crap? Now that you've read, please review. I wrote this chapter while listening to Limp Bizket's Rollin'. I don't even know why I'm telling that to you either. Hahaha! I'm a loser!  
  
-Synette 


	3. He was one of those love 'um leave um' t...

I sadly don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So, so sad.... Oh before I forget, I don't own the lumberjack song either. That's all Monty pythons'.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Chapter 3: He was on of those love 'um leave 'um types.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^ ^Where Kuwabara is^  
  
'Hmmm, I haven't seen a trace of Botan yet and this is getting really boring. Maybe if I sing a song to myself it will help pass the time. Now which song to sing? Oh I know!' Kuwabara thought to himself while he was supposedly looking for the missing Botan.  
  
"I'm a lumber jack and it's ok, I sleep all night and I work all day," as He sang the first line and all the birds in the area dropped dead. "I put on women's clothing and hang around in bars!" As he finished the first verse everything slightly bigger then a birds just kind of died too.  
  
Many things were screaming in pain from the horrid sound of Kuwabara's so called singing. Kuwabara didn't seem to notice this at all but everything else in a fifty-mile radius did.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# ^In the secret spot^  
  
"Hey, Jin?" Botan asked as she finished looking around the huge cave. Jin looked at her from his spot at the front of the cave and gave a look that told her to go on. "Where are we anyways? I know we are in a cave but where is this cave and please don't just say 'in a mountain' like you did a few minutes ago. Jin sighed before telling her,  
  
"We aren't truly in Makai and yet we aren't in Sprit world either. I guess you could say that we are in nigen kai." Botan thought over the only solid answer that he had given her with out her threatening to tell Yusuke that he raped her. Jin turned back to the cave entryway while Botan slowly walked up to him.  
  
"Jin, is there ANY thing that I could do to repay you? I mean ANY thing at all." Botan said as she got within a half foot away from him. She had always had a slight crush on him ever since she first saw him. As she started to get to know him she also started to like him more in more. At first it was a schoolgirl crush then it turned into pure lust for him.  
  
"I don't really know it I need anything right now but for now could you please step back a little?" Jin asked because as Botan was talking she was slowly moving closer to him. If she got any closer he was afraid that he would really rape her. He has always liked her in some way mostly because when ever they met she was in the middle of heat. Like she was now.  
  
Botan sighed and walked to the back of the cave. Why did she always get discarded by the sexy ones but stalked by the ugly ones? It was not fair. Well, Bui was kind of on the other team so it really didn't work for very long. Besides, Bui was the 'love 'um and leave 'um' types any ways. It would have been nice though. :One) Bui is one of my fav. Charters, thus, I HAD to put him in the story somewhere. Two) He was the only name that sounded right.:  
  
"Botan? Botan are you there?" Botan snapped out of one of her pleasant memories with Bui when she heard Jin's voice calling her name.  
  
"What? What is it?" Botan asked Jin back when she noticed Jin looking at her. He just shook his head and went back to watching the door. 'Men! They are all the same! They always want some thing when you don't want it and they know you don't want it and yet they know your weak points and use them to get you to agree!' Botan though to her self as she still recalled her more excruciating memories with her past lover.  
  
~do do do flashback do do do~  
  
Botan sat on the side of the bed thinking about where her and Bui's relationship stood when Bui started to nuzzle her neck. "Bui! Not now! After all I can still barley walk after last night!" Botan exclaimed when Bui started to nibble on her neck.  
  
The night before it was so rigid that Botan couldn't even walk after they were done for the night. Bui wanted her to stay but she needed to be with her team. Bui ended up having to carry her to her hotel room and they were bombed with questions from everyone even Yukina. Things like "what is he doing here?" "Botan! What the fuck are you doing in the enemy's damn arms?!" and her favorite, "Why do you reek of sex?"  
  
Botan had told them all that she was assaulted by horney demons and that they had raped her. Bui, of course, had saved her and slaughtered the demons. That's why he was there but then they asked why he smelled like sex and they had pointed out that he had hauled her from the other side of the island to the room.  
  
"Botan, you want to be strong right?" with Botan's tentative nod he continued, "Then you will have to start getting strong by this way first. At least until this hell is over." Botan finally lay down and let him do what he wanted. That always had a propensity to happen.  
  
~do do do ends flashback do do do~  
  
^%^%^%%^%^%^%^^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Sorry I ended that there to all of those who wanted more to happen between Jin and Botan. Yes, I relies that Botan seemed like a slut. I was trying to make it so she had what she thought was her "true love" that didn't work and now she does think she could do any better. Once again, I suck and I'm a total loser. Yes, I hate myself. Please review now that you've read. I want some flames!  
-Synette 


End file.
